<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非暴力沟通 by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559232">非暴力沟通</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>啊哈哈哈，月末和长假打扫卫生发现了《非暴力沟通》这本书。</p><p>看着封面，忽然一些沙雕对话就出现在脑内剧场了。</p><p>突发短篇一发完。逻辑不重要，重点是沙雕。</p><p>伪/战后 存活 同居AU。 </p><p>反正我敲的时候，觉得蛮开心，O(∩_∩)O 期望这个感觉能传递给大家 </p><p>除了用*加说明的地方，用单引号括起来的一本正经的用词都来自原书。</p><p>国庆快乐！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madara &amp; Obito, Obito &amp; madara, Uchiha Madara &amp;Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito &amp; Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非暴力沟通</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==================================</p><p> </p><p>“所以，这是什么意思？”</p><p>带土和斑面对面坐在餐桌边，对着平摊在桌上的一本书，面面相觑。</p><p>或者通俗点说，大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>不，准确的说，斑的眼睛瞪着带土，带土瞧着桌面。</p><p>目光灼灼的好像要烧出一个洞一样。</p><p> </p><p>而引发这个场面的那本书，封面简练，标题鲜明。《非暴力沟通》</p><p> </p><p>“带土，看着我。”</p><p>斑换了一个双手抱胸的姿势，似乎是为了坐姿平衡一双长腿在桌面下伸开，惬意的毫无顾忌的伸展，以至于跨过不大的桌面覆盖的距离，堪堪落在带土的双腿之间。</p><p>带土苦恼的抱着头趴在桌上。</p><p>深切的体味着这些通俗书籍扉页上通常会加上的免责：心理学是对人类心理的整体的统计结果的概率研究，针对个体则未必适用。</p><p>瞧瞧瞧瞧，面前这位显然就是不适用个体。</p><p> </p><p>书上都说抱胸是防守，表达这个人面对外界压力保持一种抵抗和自我防卫的姿态。</p><p>对一般人来说，嗯。</p><p>再看这位，抱胸的姿势如同帝王，扩展开的手肘和肩膀好像再说“沙砾，让开。再不回答就给你好看。”。</p><p>你要是对别人说他这样是在防守和抵抗。</p><p>当初四战里站他对面的那些人会把牙笑掉，就这还是那些脾气好的。</p><p>更可能的是他们把你的牙打下来，让你理解一下什么叫“独特的个体表现”。</p><p> </p><p>在膝盖上被斑踢了几次以后，带土心一横坐直身体，腾出一只手把书往斑的那边推推。</p><p>“我觉得我们之间的沟通方式有点问题。互相说严酷的话彼此攻击，还会因为一点小事就打成一团。我觉得这样不成。我们应该彼此尊重。达成一种和谐。”</p><p>你应该尊重我。带土在心里暗自补充了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“所以”，他翻开一面，转到斑的方向。</p><p>“我去书店转了转，参考了一下年轻人的意见，</p><p>“佐助和鸣人的沟通就进行的很不错。他们推荐了我这本书。”</p><p>"我们一致认为这本适合你。”</p><p>他抬头看了看斑的脸，补了一句，“和我。”“适合我们。”</p><p>带土说完这句话，假装低头深思，避开了斑的扫视，以便偷偷瞄一眼写在手心里的摘要。</p><p>第一步：说出观察，避免评价；（我们有点问题） get √</p><p>第二步：说出你当下的感受；（这样不成，很不成体统。）get √</p><p>第三步：说明你感受的原因；（你不尊重我）get √</p><p>第四步：说出你的建议。（找了本书给你，学一学学一学。改善一下你的臭脾气。）get √</p><p> </p><p>虽然第二和第四步好像表达的好像自己也有问题一样。彼此攻击？适合你和我？ 不过，没关系。说出来就是胜利。</p><p> </p><p>他等着斑的反应，是勃然大怒还是从善如流。</p><p>不不。今天带土做好了准备，无论如何要解决“暴力性沟通”这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起头来，勇敢的迎接斑的目光。</p><p>没想到斑没有任何动作，还是原样，抱胸大刺刺的坐在那儿，占了一条桌面。一条腿颇为强势的踩在带土的两腿之间。</p><p>除了眯起眼睛微微打量着这本书。</p><p>然后露出了一个惊异的表情。“什么书？”</p><p>然后更加惊讶的睁大了眼睛，“你竟然让佐助给你推荐书。”</p><p>斑在自己的肘部比了一个切开的手势，继续道 “一辈子只能进行2次的沟通行为，我不认为有任何参考价值。”</p><p> </p><p>然后斑屈尊用那双秒天秒地的眼睛，扫了一眼封面。用一种压抑着声情并茂的声音单调的念到</p><p>“当我们褪去隐蔽的精神暴力，爱将自然流露*。”   。*该书的封面题，真的是这样写的</p><p>他横扫了一眼带土，“如果你追求的是全世界的人‘获得爱、和谐和幸福’* ，当时就应该把月之眼干到底。” * 也是封面题的原话</p><p>“而不是”，斑流畅的变换了姿势，做了一个捧心的动作，“中途后悔。”</p><p> </p><p>什么？</p><p>斑这个自以为是断章取义刚愎自用目空一切的家伙！平时冷着脸，只有调侃自己的时候才这么活泼。</p><p>带土扬起左手，不杀他两回，一个宇智波是不会听你说话的。</p><p>带土决定今天就是个履行家训的好日子。</p><p> </p><p>抬起的手上上浮现出另一个小抄。看来他自我学习的时候已经为这个情况做了充分的准备。</p><p>甚至留下了提示。</p><p>“杀人太肤浅了。生气时，杀人、‘打人、骂人都无法真正传达我们的心声。我们需要找到更强有力的方式来充分表达自己。’”</p><p> </p><p>不不，带土深呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>恰当的表示愤怒。</p><p>不能让别人影响你自己的情绪。</p><p>尤其对方是幼稚毛躁，以为自己就是全世界，简直和小鬼一样的老头子。</p><p>带土对自己这一串不和谐的形容词组合抖了一下。</p><p>我们中间总有一个人要成熟些。</p><p>“带土，这个人就是你。”</p><p>他沉下心来，对自己做心里暗示，并且读小抄。</p><p> </p><p>“‘听到不中听的话时有4个选择</p><p>1.责备自己 2. 指责他人。 3体会自己的感受和需要 4 体会他人的感受和需要。’”</p><p>带土再次深呼吸。收回了蓄势待发的攻击，转而冷静的翻开书，打开到自己做了标记的那一页，指点给对面的人看。</p><p>非常好的控制力，</p><p>如果没有把书一把怼在斑的眼前，简直堪称控制的完美典范。</p><p> </p><p>带土重新试着运用非暴力沟通三元素进行正式的会话。一个成熟的成年人应该有这方面的让步，引导谈话并掌握主动权。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我们的交往，”带土顿了顿，在斑偏头做成某种暗示前及时补充了一句“日常的那种”</p><p>他重新叙述，严谨的，不带异议的， “我发现我们的日常交往，存在一些问题。”</p><p>”这个月第三次房屋维修单可以为我作证。尤其是今天才不过是10号更说明了问题的严重性。”</p><p> </p><p>带土交叉双手，置于面前。他的眼睛盯着斑的动作。用训练有素的幕后老板的声音——斑的声音——徐徐道来。</p><p>“我觉得这样不健康。我们合住在一起，一个平静而温馨的日常生活是我们共同的欲望，我是说愿望。</p><p>“我很看重’生活中的安定和人与人之间自然而开放性的沟通氛围。不要动辄诉诸暴力。或者用你的意志凌驾我，认为我理所当然的和你想的一样。’不需要沟通就能满足你的要求。”</p><p>”我相信你我可以达到这一点基本的交流认同。沟通、尊重、求同存异。”</p><p>带土平稳的呼吸着，他微微侧头，眼睛转向下方。斑思考的时候，会这样做。尤其是他遇到一些难以马上回复的问答时。</p><p>重复和模仿对手的身体语言，会为彼此的沟通增加一些信赖感。</p><p>当然，带土自己并不知道，他这套动作浑然天成，自发自如的好像出自自己长久自然的习惯。</p><p>垂眼向下的副作用，就是他错过了斑看着他与自己如影随形如出一辙的言行时，无意识的一滞。</p><p> </p><p>斑打量带土，呼吸和带土在同一个节奏。</p><p>他些许的侧头，看着左下方的桌面，似乎是在认真听。</p><p>但是带土莫名的知道，他垂下的额发下掩盖的是一个忍俊不禁的笑。</p><p> </p><p>是的，带土太知道了。</p><p>每次斑这样偏着头，用额发遮住侧面脸颊的时候，都是这样，嘲笑，嘲讽，讥讽的笑。</p><p>果然，他抬起头，捉到了斑扬起的嘴角未来得及褪去的笑容。</p><p>“所以呢。你的要求？”</p><p>“要求？”</p><p>斑停了停，等着带土自行领会。</p><p>然而并没有。</p><p>他屈尊探身，把书往后翻了几页，指点着总结部分的一行字。</p><p>“‘表达完你的观察、感受和心情后，要明确说出你的请求。’”</p><p> </p><p>斑说完就往后靠，欣赏带土脸上绷出的裂痕。</p><p>被抢了先机。带土张开口，却没有发出声来。他本想说“这是你的问题。我只是要告诉你。”</p><p>但是他立刻就无暇顾及这个念头。</p><p>因为斑方才就伸到他腿间的脚正顺着自己的小腿蹭着往上走，一点点的抬起来最后搭上了他的膝盖。</p><p>脚尖灵活的点在他的腰上。</p><p>带土真的差点被斑诚恳沟通的表象骗了。</p><p> </p><p>意识到这一点，带土骤然破功，换用自己本来的声音怒斥起来。</p><p>“我不想你这样随意的说来就来，自作主张贴我。就像这样。”</p><p>他抄起斑的小腿推下地去。</p><p>“你不要总是晚上随便的进我的房间，占我的床。</p><p>明明我按时翻晒咱们两个的床铺，你却总是祸害我这边的。</p><p>我很忙，没时间天天洗床单。</p><p>你吃我做的饭，从来都是一脸嫌弃还都吃了不给我留，问你又只说还行。</p><p>做点你能吃的，我看了一天的烹调书。</p><p>可你从来不感恩。我自己明明可以不吃饭的。</p><p>你要是想要怎样，就明明白白的告诉我。哪次我没有给你弄。</p><p>何必一直做不在意的样子说各种隐语，每每等我猜，猜不到就各种折腾我。"</p><p> </p><p>带土一连串的吼出来。吼完觉得神清气爽。</p><p>书上说吵架也是一种积极的沟通。果然如此。</p><p>他整了整情绪，双腿盘坐在椅子上，满意的看着斑被他吼的一阵发愣。</p><p>书中所言不错，真实的感觉表达有利于构造健全的世界观和人生观。言不由衷的柔化表现，对人际无助还会让主体觉得世界虚假。</p><p>久而久之，愈发的变得自闭和沉默，最终进入让出了主导权，更加虚假被动的怪圈中。</p><p>斑怔怔的看了他良久，在带土眉目间藏不住的露出得意之色前，缓缓开口，</p><p>“你不觉得你说的这些都是借口吗？”</p><p>“而且你的用词充满了总是，从来、一直都，这种情绪化的用词。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“带土”，斑好整以暇的把书勾到面前，哗啦哗啦的翻书。</p><p>“据我观察，你读书的时候总是喜欢看符合自己要求的部分，对自己不足的部分视而不见。”</p><p>“通常这个行为表现，被称为’错的是世界不是我综合症‘”</p><p>“看在你已经有所意识的份儿上，今天咱们不讨论这个。”</p><p>斑看上去找到了自己想要的位置，把书摊平压了一下，让折缝完全展平以方便阅读。</p><p>他伸长手指，在第三章的练习题上指点，慢条斯理的说</p><p>“你的叙述充满了情绪并不客观，你应该再复习一遍，如何区感受和评论。” *真的有第三章讲的就是如何表达感受和评论</p><p>“是么？”。斑的肢体语言如此理直气壮，苦于长期和斑导师学员培养出来的条件反射，带土真的低下头仔细看斑手指的题目。</p><p> </p><p>“不好” 带土很快反应过来，为一拳打空暗自叫苦。体会着被拒绝的愤怒。这种拒绝里带着权力和支配的意味。</p><p>他快速活动大脑，一瞬间准备了一肚子话，就好像是四战时怼赢了鸣人嘴遁那样的一串。</p><p>斑喜欢搞起些谐音双关，说完还要停一下让你自己体会明白。</p><p>所以带土要赢了他这模式，就要一骨碌话砸过去。</p><p>斑对带土的想法浑然不觉，继续上课。</p><p>”如果你能开放性的表达你的真实感受，那与他人的感情就加深了。”</p><p> </p><p>呵呵，谐音双关的小暗示。</p><p>带土的一车话突然都放了回去。</p><p>他把爆发的脾气收进心腹。好整以暇的笑了笑，放软了声音。</p><p>“其实，我觉得我的问题出在这里。” 他把书翻到第五章</p><p>“我们应该彼此直接的提出对彼此的要求。少用’不要怎么样‘，多用’我希望你能够‘，不是那种抽象的而是更具体的要求。“</p><p>”这一点我做的不好。你可以陪我一起练习吗？“</p><p>“毕竟‘我们期望有人倾听并了解我们的处境。或者，‘我们期待如实的反馈，了解他人的真实想法。’”</p><p>调动出全部的感情，带土越过桌面握住了斑的手，越发的情真意切，“根据我们的过往看，我们都不擅长此道。要么说不出真实的用意，要么听不到其他人心底的话语。一意孤行的按照自己理解的意思怼到尽头，只有最后一团糟”</p><p>"也没有人从中得到真正的好意。”</p><p>他用上了另一只手，在斑的手腕和手套与袖口间毫无防御的小臂上缓缓抚摸，传达着暗含权威的安抚。</p><p>“‘有时我们希望他人采取某种行动。对自己认识越深刻，表达越清楚，就越可能得到称心的回应。’”</p><p>说完这些，他眼光聚出深情厚意的凝望着斑。</p><p>带土本就天生一双宇智波家少见的杏仁眼。大而深的黑色瞳孔在一圈纤长的睫毛装饰下，动情的看人时意味深长。</p><p>点点灯光落在眼里。被这样一双眼独一无二的望着，就好像一整片的星空温柔婵媛的覆盖在身上。</p><p> </p><p>斑明显的被触动了。他反射性的哆嗦了一下，扯了扯手腕想换个姿势。带土抓得紧，他便用自己空着的手压住了带土的手指，试着把手指嵌到带土的指缝里。</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>如果不是带土感受到了熟悉的脱离术的力道，一定会被斑看似要和自己十指交握的动作感动到。</p><p>他加了点力，握紧斑的手腕，在皮肤上掐出一道红痕。同时绷紧筋肉，抵御斑不动声色的在关节薄弱处的寸劲上施加的攻击。</p><p>一时不察，同样的加力也过在眼里，带土一副湿漉漉的泫然欲泣泪光落入斑的眼里。</p><p> </p><p>显然，这个意料之外的反应让斑有些楞然。</p><p>他放过了在带土手背上钻洞的攻击，改为僵硬的轻抚了几把以示安慰。</p><p>不过，毕竟是久经世事，刚刚掐了带土一把，斑还是能声线沉稳的开了个头，以一个更成熟的引导者的姿态展开对话</p><p> “‘你现在感受如何？’”</p><p>“你刚才的抱怨，似乎是在说你为我做了很多，而我并没有回馈你的好意。</p><p>你生我的气么。那你希望我怎么做的呢？”  * 化用第五章，如何处理愤怒</p><p> </p><p>斑的声线很有感染力。当他沉沉的对你说话的时候，会有一种淡淡的倦意配着话语中不经意带出来的清浅笑意，</p><p>那个感觉就好像这个世界他都不在意只与你耳边私语一样。</p><p>带土觉得自己的滤镜有点重。不只是视力上被滤镜感染，现在连听力也有了问题。</p><p>斑一个人挑1w的时候肯定不这样说话。不然这些人肯定不是那个反应。</p><p>但是他就是无法摆脱斑在敞开心扉和他一人推心置腹的私聊这个感觉。</p><p>该死的。</p><p>带土咬咬牙，自己装的x 一定要抗到底。是男人就不能后退。</p><p> </p><p>带土用自己惯用的伪声，唤出阿飞的风格。</p><p>委屈的低头略带撒娇。”’和你说有什么用。你从来都不好好听。'"</p><p> </p><p>说完这句话，带土花了5秒钟才做好表情管理，才能抬起头来。</p><p>他发誓他在斑的嘴角边看到的嘲讽，那肯定是一闪即逝的嘲讽。而且斑的含在喉咙里的那一声”咳“。肯定是咽回去的嘲笑。</p><p>“你生我的气。你一直在生我的气。因为你没有得到理解？” 斑继续演。</p><p> </p><p>带土放开了斑，找了个舒服的姿势坐好。一边悄悄把手藏在桌面下，暗自揉散刚才被斑顶了几下异常酸痛的穴位，一边镇定的表示，“没错。你终于领会了我的意思。看，我们终于顺利推进到了",带土转出写轮眼瞄了一下，“90页。”</p><p>”我们确认了彼此的感觉和要求。所以现在是时候建立一下我们的沟通规则了。“</p><p>“继续。”斑点点头。“我现在也觉得你找到的这个办法有点用。至少现在我们在对话了。”</p><p>然而带土还是注意到斑装作不经意的捂住了刚才被带土握过的地方。掐红的一圈痕迹在斑的指缝间露出一点青紫色来。</p><p> </p><p>唔，他怎么从来不知道喜欢近身战的斑竟然是容易留痕的体质？</p><p> </p><p>然后带土发现自己在凝神打量斑皮肤上的斑驳。似乎好不容易开启的对话停在了自己这边，等他回神前也不知道停了多久。</p><p>反正斑是落下了袖子，挡住了手腕露出的部分。轻轻咳嗽了一声打断了带土的神游。</p><p> </p><p>“额”，带土回神过来，继续对话 “你的表现让我很失望。我以为在只有你我2个的情况下。你能够更坦率些，更明确些。</p><p>而不是搬来和我一起，然后又呆在家里什么都不干。并且对我非常暴力的言语攻击。</p><p>我需要知道你具体要做什么，以及要我做什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你听起来很着急也有点不耐烦。你希望得到一个回应，明确我们之间的关系。</p><p>’在这艰难时刻，渴望加强与你的先生的联系。‘”</p><p> </p><p>？什么先生？怎么他们之间的沟通问题还能跑出来一个立场艰难的先生。</p><p>哦，带土终于想到这是书里的一段示范对话的原话。是一位无助的妇人和她即将离世的丈夫之间的沟通。运用非暴力原则为2个人的最后时刻建立了无比深刻的联系，爱的联系。</p><p>带土从善如流。</p><p>“可惜你不是就要死了。你也不是会对我说’只留下你，我担心你无法面对生活的‘ 的人，</p><p>所以我们还是从‘深入了解我们的动机’开始，解决我们每日的争吵吧“</p><p> </p><p>没反驳”先生和爱的联系’。 斑在心里笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>书页被斑准确的打开到“动机”一节对应的页面。</p><p>一支铅笔悄无声息的出现在斑的手中。</p><p>书上的动机列表列出了“钱”，“惩罚”“赞赏”“内疚”“愧疚”“责任感”，后面跟着密密麻麻的解释和范例。</p><p> </p><p>斑毫不犹豫从动机列表中划掉了 “为了钱”和“为了逃避惩罚”两条。</p><p>笔尖犹豫片刻，又勾掉了“为了赞赏”，</p><p>“内疚”对现在的你我之间的问题而言也没什么关系。”斑一边在书上划线一边说。</p><p>带土点头，这个软弱的感情与他们二人都无甚关系。</p><p>铅笔被递在他手中，“你一直擅长照顾老人，也答应过要回报我救你一命，照顾我后半生。”</p><p>在带土带着责备的凛然目光里，斑又抬了抬眉毛做成欣欣然无辜的表情。“你的原话。”</p><p>”那么是因为‘愧疚”还是"责任感“？</p><p> </p><p>带土握着笔，迟迟没有划去其中任何一项动机。</p><p>斑调整了一个舒服的适合等待的姿势，等着带土做答。一个是事关重大的回应。</p><p>带土静静的读完了每一项动机后面的备注说明。</p><p>最终，划掉了“愧疚”，在斑呼出长长一口气前，翻过一页勾掉了“责任感”。</p><p> </p><p>”哦，那就没有选项了。所以你单纯的就是没原因的生气。真是孩子气。”</p><p>“不”带土打断了斑的话，绷紧的肩膀放松下来。</p><p>他的姿势变了，变得更有侵略性，占据了更大的空间，无形中传递出心理上的优势感。 他在书上快速圈出了一句 </p><p>“把每一个不得不，改成我选择做。”</p><p>笔被带土仍在桌面上，轱辘滚动一圈后，落在地上，发出啪嗒的一响。</p><p>“孩子气的是你。做出各种试探性的行动的是你。说不出真心话的也是你。”</p><p>带土颇具占有性的笑了笑。笑容里有上位者的安抚和鼓励的意味。</p><p>“甚至我要说，你完全看不清你的真实情感。你过去快100年的人生足够丰富，但是那些经历并没有教会你如何表达你的感受。作为爱之宇智波的族长，你却不懂爱。”</p><p>“我可以说，你上一次的失败也是源于如此。</p><p>斑不悦的眯起眼睛。“我的心情和我的失败？” 话语间，凛然的气势如同实体一般凝聚在四周。</p><p>“你对我说尖刻的话，你无意中靠近我然后又没有原因的暴躁。是因为”</p><p>带土压低了声线，莫名的如同斑在夜晚说那些乱七八糟的情绪满溢的话时的声音一般无二，</p><p>“你的内心里想加深与我的联系。你想。。。”</p><p> </p><p>带土的话没有说完。他的领子被斑拎着，两个人的嘴唇冲撞在一起。</p><p>“我想。“</p><p>”不是愧疚，不是责任。如果你还愿意..."</p><p> </p><p>带土的回应是一双自主搂上斑背后的手臂。“我不知道你自恋到要选择一个自己。”</p><p>“你是带土，不是斑。”</p><p>”我们可以抛开书本，进行一点 暴力 性 的沟通“带土在吻的间隙里断断续续的说着。</p><p>斑摇摇欲助的撑在桌子上，手的落点处书页被捏皱。恰好显出一句话来。</p><p>‘我们主动根据需要和价值观来选择生活。深入理解我们行为的动机，并用【选择做】代替【不得不】。培养对自己的爱，体会忧伤和宽恕、</p><p>释放内疚、沮丧和愤恨。运用这个原则，生活将变得和谐并充满快乐。’</p><p> </p><p>----------------和谐而快乐的一晚--------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>第二天，带土尴尬的收拾那本关键的书.一边清理，一边感慨弄脏了就不好还给图书馆。</p><p>没想到斑毫不介意的拿起书抖了抖随手就要放进书柜。</p><p>“本来就是我的，你以为佐助那小子看过什么书。”</p><p>“哦”，带土看向书的眼神变了几变，落在斑的身上，带上明显的暗示。</p><p>斑回了他一个心领神会的表情。</p><p> </p><p>又一次被抛弃的书，可怜兮兮的露着书背躺在地上。</p><p>书背里夹着抄写着三句话的摘录。</p><p> </p><p>“‘人生的三个阶段中，首先是情绪的奴隶，发现自我意识后会面目可憎对其他人的遭遇无动于衷。</p><p>这时你需要学会控制和正确的表达，之后你将成为自己生活的主人。</p><p>即既能表达自己又能关心他人。乐于助人，互相帮助，自由而快乐的于彼此间流动着爱。’”</p><p> </p><p>========================================</p><p>真有这本书。</p><p>这本书挺好的，尤其是对需要共情以及完事自我表达，积极提出要求建议的情景很有帮助。也算是拖了4个月终于写完的读书记。</p><p>要是以后这么写读书笔记，倒是很有动力。</p><p>只是这样会被原书评追打的吧 (*^_^*）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>